


Typical Hardcore

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Casual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter Jade turns eighteen, all she wants for her birthday is Dave Strider. Not the scrawny teenaged punk she's known since childhood, but the harder-better-faster-stronger version.</p><p>He's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the [kinkmeme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=36410785#t36410785).
> 
> I only have a rough outline for this so far, so I'll add more character tags as I go.

It's cold as fuck and Jade is wearing like four layers. Dave is smoking a cigarette, leaning on the railing, and she watches the cloud of his exhale and wonders what the smoke to condensation ratio is. The rest of their friends are inside, in front of the fireplace, but Jade can't bring herself to crave the heat and company. She knows Dave's tells: when he's been struck by inspiration, when he's genuinely happy, when he's craving nicotine. He'd rolled his left shoulder and she'd had her coat and boots on before he excused himself from his conversation with young John.

Now he's halfway through the stick and she shifts to press her own weight to the railing. "You know, it's my birthday today." He glances at her from behind his shades. She can see the red of his irises from this angle, and her smile grows.

"No shit, Harley. That's sort of the point of the party. Or did we forget to yell 'surprise'?"

"I was just thinking out loud. It's exciting, knowing I can do so much more now. Since I'm eighteen." She wonders if her hints are too obvious. Should she be doing this differently?

Dave's next drag is drawn out, and he holds it almost thoughtfully. "That you are." His words are visible. He's a dragon. She wants him so bad right now. The extra layers are trapping and reflecting the heat of her full-body blush.

Finally, he turns to her. Leaves the cigarette dangling between his middle and ring fingers and moves only his head and neck to stare her down. And up. And down again. The slightest movement of his head tells her where he's looking, and also that he wants her to know where he's looking.

Jade decides that playing coy is silly and she's legally an adult now and adults kiss the people they're attracted to. So she kisses him. He tastes like fire and chocolate and soon their bodies are pressed together, his hands inside her coat and under her sweater and pulling at the fabric of her dress. The hem of the skirt pulls up and even through her thick leggings her thighs are slightly cooler. His hair is soft under her fingers and she knows the brand of leave-in conditioner he uses, can smell it under the pine-and-cinnamon scent coming off his clothes.

Dave pulls away after a minute to take one last drag and stub the cigarette out on the railing. He brings the butt inside with him like he always does and flicks it into the trash can in the kitchen. She removes her extra layers at the door as he grabs what's left of his hot cocoa from its place on the coffee table next to John's. Slips away into his room as he ruffles the boy's hair and avoids the knowing, amused gazes of two Roses.

She's already sitting in the middle of the bed when he follows her into his room and nearly steps on her dress. He leaves the cocoa on his desk and smirks as he loosens his tie. "You work quick," he says, drawling slightly. Jade isn't sure if he's doing it for effect or if he drawls when he's turned on. God she hopes it's the latter.

Instead of answering, she pats the bed invitingly and smirks at him in a way she's ninety percent sure is sexy. The way he licks his lips as he unbuttons his shirt tells her it's working. Or maybe the lingerie she bought for just this occasion is what's drawing his gaze, which is just as good. Dave crawls onto the bed naked from the waist up and looms over her, pushing her onto her back with only his presence and the warmth coming off his skin. She gasps softly when his hand glides up her stomach and fingers tease the bottom edge of her lacy black bra. If their kiss on the patio was a question, this one is an affirmative answer. He's gentle with her, but she can feel the force of his will in every slide of their lips together, every nudge of their tongues, and Jade wants to succumb to him for a moment before she remembers that he's not the only one with intentions.

When her hips come off the bed to press into his, Dave groans and pushes back. Pushes down until he's flush against her and keeps pushing, pinning her with his weight. Bites lightly at her bottom lip and wedges one hand under her back to pull her up with him when he sits up. She works his belt and fly open and he undoes her bra without effort, sliding the straps off her shoulders and kissing the thin lines of skin they expose.

This Dave wears plain black boxer briefs. Jade has seen young Dave's shorts before, and like most other things in his life, they are ironically hilarious. But Alpha Dave; Hollywood Dave; older, hotter Dave wears black. She can't help but giggle at the fact that their undies match in colour, and he smiles back at her as he slides his pants the rest of the way off and drops them over the edge of the bed along with her bra.

Before he can do anything else, Jade swings a leg over to straddle his thighs and rests her fingertips on the arms of his shades. "May I?" she asks, fully intending to do it anyway.

"Nope." Not leaving her any time to pout, he reaches up and takes them off himself, folding them quickly and tossing them onto the bedside table. She keeps her eyes on his as they lock lips again, only letting her lids drift shut when he brings both hands to her chest and his touch is so good she could die. Sinking down into his lap, she can feel how hard he is already and she's been waiting for this for so long; she lets out a moan as their bodies meet through the last two layers of clothing. She grinds down on Dave's cock and he gives one breast a squeeze before ducking to take the nipple of the other into his mouth. His free hand is on her hip and he's pushing and pulling along with her gyrations, fingers tense against her skin.

Her breathing and the slide of lace on cotton are the only sounds in the room, but from the other side of the door she can hear young Roxy's full laugh and the snicker-snort of her brother, victorious after a flawlessly executed prank.

Deciding to execute something of her own, Jade pulls away and slides down to the floor on her knees, tugging at Dave's underwear until he lifts his hips for her, leaning his weight back on his hands, and once she gets them off his ankles she lunges up for a short kiss. Runs her hands over his chest and shoulders, kisses down his sternum, nuzzles the soft hair on his stomach and nips at the hard muscles that tense up under her touch.

He doesn't make much noise, but his jaw clenches when she slides a hand down his thigh and back up the inside. His inhale gets drawn out just like earlier on the porch when she glides fingertips over his balls and up the shaft of his fully hard dick. When her lips rendezvous with her hand at the tip, he licks his lips again, and his mouth opens slightly when she opens hers to press the flat of her tongue to the head.

Now she gets a noise out of him. It's her name, low and concise, and probably deliberate. Not like a fake porn-moan, but a message. _Stop teasing._ And while she's always been good at teasing, young Dave was never good at waiting, and she suspects the older version will implement the same avoidance tactics—

Her answer comes in the form of disorientation and the sensation of pressure on her upper arms. Then she's on her back on the mattress, Dave above her, his arms still gripping her near the shoulder and his mouth on hers, fierce. She hums and squirms under him and he reaches between them to tug her panties down her thighs and lifts both legs, knees still tangled in lace, up over one shoulder.

Jade is beginning to pant and make small noises, and he reaches around her legs to run his knuckles over her cheek, tracing a thumb over her parted lips as the fingers of his other hand push into her.

In an attempt to silence herself, she bites his thumb. It startles a low laugh out of him, and he moves his hand to cover her mouth even as his other moves inside her. Shivers run through her and she pulls at his hips, scratches lightly over his chest, until he gets the picture. Within moments Dave's fingers are replaced with his cock and Jade sighs through his hand as he pushes in as deep as he can.

From there things get hazy. The window glazes over with their breath as body heat combats frigid air through the glass. Jade's hair is sprawled out on the pillow under her and Dave is everywhere else. Fingers dig into shoulders and knees and soft sounds escape both mouths. Dave whispers to her that next time they won't have to worry about being quiet, and a thrill stabs through her at the thought of next time. At the thought of screaming for him. Or, if he's anything like his alternate self, him screaming for her.

They switch positions and vary their speed and kiss through it all. Jade comes twice before Dave does, but when he does it's with a bitten back scream that she can hear straining to break free of him from behind gritted teeth, and she almost comes a third time. Panting and unfocused, he releases the grip he had on her hips and she collapses on top of him, burying her fingers in the hair on the back of his head and cradling him to her. When Dave starts laughing, breathlessly and without restraint, she pushes herself up to look at him.

"What's so funny?" she asks, letting her hand wander to the side of his face.

He turns to kiss her palm, reaching up to link their fingers and trap her there. "Tonight was so much better than I was anticipating."

"And what were you anticipating, exactly?"

"Talking to the Johns and little Jake. Maybe a strife with my bro, or mini-Dave's bro. Avoiding all Lalondes at all costs."

"So you didn't even think of me."

"You blindsided me, baby. Came outta fuckin' nowhere."

"Definitely not nowhere. I've been waiting for this for a while."

Dave is silent for a moment, looking her in the eye and lightly squeezing her hand. "I never really let myself think of you that way, with you being underage and all. But don't think I haven't noticed how goddamn beautiful you are." She can feel heat crawl up her face and hopes her blush isn't ugly. "You grew up _really_ well, little miss."

She leans back down to muffle her giggles in his neck, but he fights her back up so he can kiss them out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can do is apologise for the atrociously long wait and hope you like this next bit. Thank you for being patient with me! <3

Two days after her birthday party, Dave actually texts her for a booty call. He seriously types "booty call" into his phone and sends it to her. She giggles like a schoolgirl and thrusts her phone at Jane while she tugs on a jacket and boots. Jane giggles too, and manages to look scandalised and excited and envious all at once.

"Dave is so handsome," she sighs, handing Jade's phone back to her and resting her hands in her lap. "You're a lucky girl."

"I know." Jade smiles warmly at her friend, semi-relative, and roommate. She blows a kiss over her shoulder for Jane to catch as she whisks out of the bedroom.

As she makes her way through the house (the girls' house: four teenagers and two "moms" shoved inside the same four walls like a bad reality show) she winds a scarf around her neck and is accosted by at least six mutant felines. Dirk is over, squished between Roxy and Jake on the small couch while he kicks their asses at Mario Kart. None of them pay much attention to her.

Jade gets into her car and pulls out of the miniature parking lot that serves as a driveway for the house. Twenty minutes later she pulls into the matching miniature parking lot that serves as a driveway for the boys' house. Dave waves from the porch, a cigarette between his fingers and the beginnings of a smile on his face. When she gets close enough he pulls her into a one-armed embrace, dips her like a sailor come home from the war and kisses her nose.

They tug each other inside by the sleeves, the collar, the waistband of her skirt under her heavy coat, and pass by a placidly curious Bro-Dirk in the kitchen. Jade isn't sure if she imagines the thumbs-up the two share, or if they are just that quick.

Once they're in Dave's room with the door locked behind them they forget about the bed, and she's wrapped around him wearing only a skewed bra and the thick, warm scarf Rose knitted her two years ago that she somehow forgot to take off. She stretches it to fit around his head, binding them together, and he leaves it there as he gently sets her on the edge of his desk and starts to move in her. His stance is wide to compensate for the height difference and she hooks her knees around his spread legs for leverage, pushing herself against him with as much force as she can. Inside the circle of colourful yarn round their necks, their panting mingles and their eyes stay locked until Jade can't keep hers open anymore, and has to press them shut with as much force as she presses her body to Dave's, her voice pressing out of her and into the fabric under his ear.

Courteously, Dave picks her up and carries her to the bed to lay her down as she recovers. It doesn't take her long, though, and almost before the feeling returns to her toes she's using every ounce of power her smaller body has to lever him over onto his back, straddling him proudly and yanking the scarf off from around their necks to wind around his wrists.

"Are you alright with this?" she checks, out of politeness alone, pulling at the impromptu restraints. She knows the answer will be:

"Fuck yes." His eyes are a little wide, his chest heaving. He's just like his twin, and twice as delicious, poker face dissolved by lust. She smiles her best cheshire smile at him and runs gentle nails down his chest, drawing out a whine.

The next pass of her nails isn't as gentle, but his reaction is even better. While he writhes under her hands, she lines up their hips and starts moving, stroking herself along his length without allowing him in. He hisses through his teeth when she wraps one gentle hand around his throat and squeezes lightly, but obediently keeps his hands above his head. As a reward, she leans down to kiss him deeply and angles herself onto him, and she can feel his moan of relief rattle through both their mouths, the vibrations of it tingling her fingers.

She teases him mercilessly—goes slow as she can and pulls almost entirely away before sinking back down, stroking his arms and chest. It takes a little concentration, but she learned how to coordinate it long ago, twisting her hips just right and keeping pace like a languid human metronome. Dave's going absolutely nuts for it, his eyes rolling back and fluttering closed every time their hips meet, nearly whimpering for her, skin hot and knuckles white above the fabric of the scarf.

Eventually the need to _move_ is too strong, and she doesn't bother with a transition. The sudden switch from soft and slow to hard as she can go makes him choke on a moan, and soon they're synchronised at top speed, her hands planted on his chest, head bowed, hair obscuring her view of him and she doesn't even care that she can't watch him because she can _feel_ him and he's everywhere and it's taking her over, she's so bright and hot and indestructible—

Gradually, she comes back to her senses, and realises that while he's panting just as hard as she is, Dave doesn't seem to be impatient to continue. Licking her lips and pushing her hair out of her face, she gives her hips an experimental twist. His oversensitive reaction tells her that he definitely finished along with her, and she bursts out laughing, still straddling him. Gaping at her like she's lost it, Dave works his wrists out of the scarf and sets it aside. "You alright there, doll?" he asks through her giggles, a tentative hand on her thigh.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great!" She smiles down at him and tries to compose herself. "That was just really awesome, is all."

That startles a laugh out of him. "No shit," he mutters, and neither of them needs to say anything else.

***

Dave is dangerously close to sleep, and for the moment, that's okay, because cuddling is important. Jade decides she best likes the smell of him after he has sweat a little, panted and exerted and overridden the perfumes of his deodorant, his aftershave. She snuggles into his chest, inhaling him, relishing the combined warmth of their bodies.

After a while she gets restless, though, and cuddle time comes to an abrupt end when she rolls off the bed and pulls at his arms. "We're going to have a snowball fight," she declares, hunting for underwear and button-down shirts and skirts, "and I am going to fucking bury you."

He chuckles, blinking himself fully awake and catching the clothes she throws at him. "Is that right?"

Instead of responding, she smirks evilly at him and waggles her eyebrows.


End file.
